


【卡樱】清醒梦 15

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Summary: 借了鹿丸的口，模范夫妻、唯二够真的岸本官推cp鹿鞠，反讽02里zz片面的“妻子，爱人，是会一直和你共进退的人，会肩膺你的荣耀，也肩扛你的落魄”。您没让团宠樱享受到好处，落魄倒是跟着你受了不少。让我们来看看站离婚派的贤9木叶大脑说什么。嘛，本文的男性，大都很可爱。》》》》》》》》





	【卡樱】清醒梦 15

**Author's Note:**

> 借了鹿丸的口，模范夫妻、唯二够真的岸本官推cp鹿鞠，反讽02里zz片面的“妻子，爱人，是会一直和你共进退的人，会肩膺你的荣耀，也肩扛你的落魄”。您没让团宠樱享受到好处，落魄倒是跟着你受了不少。让我们来看看站离婚派的贤9木叶大脑说什么。嘛，本文的男性，大都很可爱。
> 
> 》》》》》》》》

15  
“樱，佐助要回来了。你准备好了吗。”  
卡卡西感觉到了随着他的开口，他手下这个扎手的超短发脑袋抬了起来。写在春野樱漂亮的脸上的，是一脸茫然。她不知道为什么佐助会突然回来，也不明白老师为什么特地把她带出来，把这个消息当面告知给她。  
“这样啊。准备？如果是离婚准备的话，我倒是有拜托五十岚先生。”她那有些许起皮的唇瓣微张，碧绿的双眼里全是疑惑，“有点惊讶，卡卡西老师明明不是会插手成年学生事情的人。”  
啊，樱的表情，从与佐助相关的茫然，变成完全为我举动的疑惑了呢。提到“佐助要回来了”，第一反应居然是茫然吗。  
是个说不上好也说不上差的开局。  
卡卡西笑眯眯的，继续揉头：“就像我之前说的，都是因为老师最担心樱了嘛。”  
春野樱眯眼，露出了卡卡西非常熟悉的“我不信，你骗人”的表情。这种神情，学生们还年轻的时候，旗木卡卡西可没少见。  
“樱居然不相信老师，”卡卡西猛虎落泪西施捧心，“樱可是最乖的了。明明在天台上救下乖巧的樱，还像是昨天发生的事呐。时间真快啊。”  
“我又不是被夸乖孩子就会开心的年纪了。说起来我还是病人啊，哪有把受伤的学生拉到天台上吹风的老师哦。”  
一派胡言，被夸乖崽其实还是开心的。也谢谢老师救下了当年明知自己过于弱小、只能一路哭着冲进天台肉身为盾去阻止鸣人和佐助的我。谢谢老师每次都笑眯眯地，安慰哭泣的我。  
为什么把你拉到医院的天台上？当然是因为只有你我两人的月色很美啊。  
卡卡西业务熟练、不由分说地把因为突如其来的第二次公主抱而害羞的春野樱给揽在怀中：“是是是，坏老师现在就把樱送回去。要注意身体和情绪啊，樱。”  
于是刚刚艰难回到病房的五十岚受到了第二波来自火影的警告“五十岚先生还是不要把这事说出去比较好哦，我会被医生骂的”。  
哈？木叶医院的顶头上司名誉院长不就是你现在越轨地抱在怀里跳进窗的这个女人吗！为什么要用隐含威胁的温柔语气对我这个受害者说话！  
我五十岚也是有骨气的！就算失业，我也要用腐朽的声音、颤抖的身躯，发出不屈的呐喊！  
“只要赔偿好，啥都好说。”五十岚僵着脸，干巴巴地说。  
“樱给先生的赔偿数额当然会好好体现樱的歉意的。但是我这个学生在单身抚养女儿加还房贷嘛。莎拉娜今年入学，忍具忍服合宿费什么的，开销比以前大吧？”卡卡西按住了樱伸出的想劝阻的手，“所以我这个一人吃饱全家不愁的单身老师，也会聊表心意的。接下来的樱的离婚，就拜托先生了。”  
？敲六代目火影的竹杠原来这么简单？幸福来得太突然我有点不敢相信。  
“道谢的话就不用说了，樱。从离婚里幸存下来，变成新的自己吧。这是老师最想看到的事。”  
刚被拜托完就惨变人肉背景板的五十岚：眼要被亮瞎了。  
谁都以为五十岚和春野会暂时脱离各自的忙碌日常，就这么安安静静地修养下去。鹿丸的到来打破了这种平静。  
准确地说，是鸣人的妙木山蛤蟆送来的信打破的平静。  
“莎拉娜和蝶蝶去追鸣人了啊。鸣人本来是要去和佐助交换最后一波情报的。在这之后佐助就能回木叶了。”鹿丸向主动避开谈话准备出病房门的五十岚点头致意，一边把信递给了春野樱，“嘛，例行公事，还是要通知家长一声的。孩子们和鸣人会合了，肯定能平安回来的。樱，你想怎么办？”  
春野樱捏着信纸的手越来越紧。她打伤五十岚的时间是七代目火影就任仪式开始之前，井野说她赶来之前留了变化分身陪着莎拉娜去就任仪式。这两三天她进医院的事用外出调研的借口糊弄了过去。春野樱确实经常外出采集草药样本。  
本来应该风平浪静的，为什么莎拉娜突然追了出去？  
春野樱安慰自己：说不定只是小孩子的追星行为呢。莎拉娜一直很仰慕鸣人。最近村子里不也有很多年轻人追捧影星歌手吗。  
但她忽略不了心中的担忧和不安。忍者的直觉通常是很管用的。  
她把信纸捏碎了，现任火影和秘书的通信还是要销毁的：“谢了，鹿丸。我先回家一趟看看情况再做决定。”  
“依你现在的身体状况，怪力的使用还是注意一点比较好。这次是久违的晕倒了吧。忍术与施术者是相互成就相互牵制的，容器有漏缝的话，忍术反过来会危害身体。小心一点。还有一点，”鹿丸指了指她的头发，“小孩子是很敏感的。按你的性格，你肯定会追过去，肯定不想让莎拉娜卷入这件事。但以莎拉娜的早慧，见到你的头发，会对接下来的事有预感。而且井野的分身是你一直的发型，不想被女儿问妈妈你是不是重病，还是掩饰一下再去追比较好哦。”  
春野樱摸着头发沉默不语。  
“鹿丸眼里的佐助，是什么样呢？”  
鹿丸捕捉到了她对丈夫称呼的变化。啊好麻烦啊，越变越麻烦了。  
他回答得简洁利落不假思索：“只追求力量的捉摸不透的人。站在旁边，就会吞噬掉快乐的魔鬼漩涡。”  
“这样啊。我也越来越捉摸不透他找男孩子是为了什么了。”  
“这个你倒不用烦恼。连宇智波都搞不明白宇智波在想什么。”  
“夫妻是没有血缘的亲人。鹿丸会有跟族人商量不跟手鞠说的事吗。我会保密的。”  
鹿丸怜悯了一秒带着不自知的怅然神态问这个问题的春野樱：“族内复杂的利益分配问题，肯定是和族人商量了，手鞠她毕竟不知道长辈们的性格和曾经恩怨。我这个小家庭的多数事，还是会和手鞠一起斟酌的。但是啊，什么东西都不让妻子参与进来的话，为什么要娶妻呢，为了增加几个未来能坐在族人席上的孩子吗。”他露出了一个自豪幸福的笑容，“真敢这么干，手鞠会打爆我的吧。”  
春野樱长叹一声，一句“鹿丸和手鞠很幸福呢”结束了这场贤值组的对话。  
她回了家，全然不知道鹿丸绕到休息大厅见了五十岚。  
莎拉娜没有带衣物，看来并不是离家出走类型的出村。尽管她们是对亦师亦友的母女，她并没有和女儿有什么争吵，即将和佐助正面交战的烦躁感还是让她成了个忧心忡忡草木皆兵的普通母亲。  
医疗忍术的原理是医疗专用的查克拉能加快伤口恢复的速度。同理，拥有精妙查克拉控制能力的百豪术可以随意调整长相身材年龄。这一点，她的师父五代目纲手把它运用到了极致：天衣无缝地变成小孩子，逃避赌场的追债。  
好心痛啊。人生唯一一次只为自己剪的头发，居然此保持了半个月，就得用百豪催生回去。  
这个令人丧气的事实仿佛本身就带了一种隐喻：孩子是我的死穴。只要我还在意着莎拉娜，我就无法做自己。  
解决这种前后为难的方法很简单，放弃母性，做个只为自己活的人，之后再想办法把莎拉娜捞出来。  
可我万万没法丢下她，舍不得啊。  
“母性是天生的。父性是后天对伴侣喜爱的延伸。”这是她怀孕时搞论文阅读到的生物资料。  
她对前半句深以为然。怎么可能不爱肚子里的这个小可爱呢，从妊娠期开始，母亲的心理、生理就会随着孩子的成长而变化啊。而不是像父亲一样张手等抱生下来的孩子就行。人类女性的骨盆和体脂率可以类比鸟类雌性普遍比雄性体型大，都是天生为了生育而有的生理构造。即使自己本来是个做不出好决定的人，母亲也总会试着去做到心智成长。你还得把这个弱小的小东西健康地养大，教他/她做人、与人相处、长出獠牙但不能欺负弱小。要烦心的事可是多到一辈子都牢牢占据着母亲的脑袋。  
凡是母亲参与育幼的物种，失去母亲的幼崽，很大概率会死。  
——但是什么东西都不让妻子参与进来的话，为什么要娶妻呢，为了增加几个未来能坐在族人席上的孩子吗。  
这是鹿丸在diss把妻子当生育工具的大男子主义。  
——父性是后天对伴侣喜爱的延伸。  
这是在说“爱屋及乌，人走茶凉”。  
这两句哪一句都没有为春野樱解惑，为什么新宇智波家会这么扭曲这么不知所谓。  
家。应该像春野家啊。是温暖的，会吵架会和好的，会一起参加孩子入学仪式的家人。  
恕她在有限的人生里，她亲身经历过、朝夕相处过的家，只有春野家和宇智波家。春野樱也没法给出更多正面的模范家庭来分析一下“家”到底该怎么定义。  
“爱的一族”。  
这么一边换忍服，一边乱想，春野樱的脑袋已经很混乱了。她检查了一下她第一次用百豪调整自己的效果。镜中的自己头发恢复得很自然，是妈妈樱式的柔顺波波头。  
她跺了跺脚，检查忍鞋的绑带舒适度。  
空无一人的房子让茕茕独立的孤独感油然而生。她转身对着空荡荡的玄关，说了一声：“我出发了。”


End file.
